The present invention relates to product packaging, and in particular to a self-sealing valve for fluid products, and the like.
Many different types of packages or containers are presently available for packaging non-solid products of the type which are capable of flowing, such as fluid or fluidized materials, including liquids, pastes, powders, and the like, which substances are collectively and generically referred to herein as xe2x80x9cfluidsxe2x80x9d. Some such packages include a dispenser which. permits a selected amount of fluid to be discharged from the package, and then reseals to close the package.
Self-sealing dispensing valves have been used in packaging for certain types of products, such as the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 to Drobish et al, which is designed for shampoos, conditioners, and the like. However, such valves have been known to experience some types of sealing problems, and inconsistent dispensing characteristics, particularly when the packages are exposed to significant temperature variations.
Valves constructed from most conventional plastic materials cannot be used in at least certain types of packages, since they either react with or adulterate the product. For instance, in food packaging, care must be taken to avoid the use of valve materials which might contain any type of toxin. Furthermore, active ingredients in products can cause the valve to either embrittle or soften, thereby ruining the designed flow rate and/or self-sealing characteristics of the valve.
Liquid silicone rubber valves have recently been used in some types of packaging, and have proven particularly advantageous since the material is inherently quite inert, and will therefore not either adulterate or react with the packaged product. Examples of such packaging are provided in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,655 to Brown. Although liquid silicone rubber possesses many attributes for use in packaging, it also has other characteristics which render such applications problematic. For example, the surfaces of liquid silicone rubber parts are extremely tacky or sticky, having a very high coefficient of friction. As a result, in attempting to attach a dispensing valve to a container by a conventional threaded collar arrangement, the surfaces of the valve flange will stick tightly to the adjacent surfaces of the container and collar before the collar can be tightened securely enough to create a leak-resistant seal. Tightening of the collar often causes the valve flange, as well as the entire valve to distort from its designed shape, thereby preventing the formation of a secure seal, and/or changing the intended dispensing and sealing characteristics of the valve.
Another drawback associated with the use of liquid silicone rubber in dispensing valves for product packaging is that there is presently no available adhesive capable of connecting the valve to a container in a manner that will withstand the operating pressures to which the valve and container are repeatedly subjected. The unique imperforate nature of the surfaces of the liquid silicone rubber valve precludes the use of conventional adhesives. Hence, the attachment of the liquid silicone rubber valve to a container in a manner that will not leak, and will withstand repeated pressurization and depressurization of the dispensing package is an important consideration.
Another problem experienced with prior dispensing packages relates to achieving a proper design balance between the package container, valve, and fluid product, so that the product can be repeatedly dispensed without requiring excess force, and will neatly discharge only that amount of product which is desired by the user, particularly in keeping with the type of product involved. For instance, when dispensing highly concentrated fluid products, such as hand soaps, and the like, the user will typically require only a small amount or dollop of soap per application to achieve satisfactory results. In contrast, when using other types of fluid products, such as skin moisturizers, tanning formulas, and the like, larger quantities of product are typically required by the user for each application. The ability of the valve to quickly and readily open in response to moderate pressure on the container is important, as is the ability of the valve to quickly and securely close when the pressure has been released. Also important is the amount of pressure which must be maintained on the container to sustain fluid through the valve once the valve is opened. The ability to quickly and accurately achieve a proper balance between all of these factors is very desirable in designing dispensing packages.
One aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having a dispensing valve mounted therein. The dispensing valve includes a marginal flange which seals about a discharge opening of the container, and a valve head with an orifice therethrough which opens and closes in response to the application and release of a predetermined discharge pressure to control fluid flow therethrough. The valve includes a connector sleeve having one end connected with the valve flange, and an opposite end connected with the valve head adjacent a marginal edge thereof. The connector sleeve has a resiliently flexible construction, whereby when pressure within the container is raised above the predetermined discharge pressure, the valve head shifts outwardly in a manner which causes the connector sleeve to double over and then extend rollingly, and thereby apply a torque to the valve head which assists in opening the orifice.
Another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing valve for fluid product packaging and the like, having a marginal valve flange shaped to seal about a discharge opening of the container. The valve includes a valve head having a marginal edge, interior and exterior sides, and an orifice extending therebetween which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to communication with a predetermined discharge pressure, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. A connector sleeve with a resiliently flexible construction, has one end connected with the valve flange, and the opposite end connected with the valve head adjacent to the marginal edge thereof, whereby when pressure in excess of the predetermined discharged pressure is applied to the interior side of the valve head, the valve head shifts outwardly in a manner which causes the connector sleeve to double over and then extend rollingly, and thereby apply a torque to the valve head which assists in opening the orifice.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having a dispensing valve mounted therein for controlling the flow of fluid product from the container. The dispensing valve includes a marginal valve flange, a valve head with an orifice which permits fluid flow therethrough, and a connector sleeve having one end connected with the valve flange, and an opposite end connected with the valve head adjacent a marginal edge thereof, such that the dispensing valve assumes a generally hatshaped, side elevational configuration which normally projects inwardly toward the interior of the container. The connector sleeve has a resiliently flexible construction which permits the valve head to shift outwardly through the valve flange by doubling over the connector sleeve, which then extends rollingly outwardly.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing valve, comprising a marginal valve flange, and a valve head with an orifice therethrough which selectively opens to permit fluid flow in response to communication with a predetermined discharge pressure. The valve head is configured such that it assumes a generally convex orientation when the orifice is open. The dispensing valve also includes a connector sleeve, which has a resiliently flexible construction, with one end connected with the valve flange, and an opposite end connected with the valve head adjacent the marginal edge thereof, whereby when pressure in excess of the predetermined discharge pressure is applied to the interior side of the valve head, the valve head shifts outwardly in a manner which causes the connector sleeve to double over and then extend rollingly, and thereby apply a torque to the valve head which resiliently snaps the valve head into its convex orientation to quickly and fully open the orifice.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a self-sealing dispensing valve for fluid product packaging and the like, comprising a marginal valve flange, and a valve head with an orifice therein which selectively permits fluid flow through the valve. The interior side of the valve head has an outwardly curving arcuate side elevational shape defined by a first radius, while the exterior side of the valve head has an outwardly curving arcuate side elevational shape defined by a second radius, which is less than the first radius. A connector sleeve is provided with a resiliently flexible construction, and has one end connected with the valve flange, and the opposite end connected with the valve head.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a self-sealing dispensing valve for fluid product packaging and the like, comprising a marginal valve flange, and a valve head having a discharge opening therein to selectively permit fluid flow. The valve head includes an exterior side having an outwardly curving arcuate side elevational shape defined by a first radius, and an interior side with a center portion having a generally flat side elevational shape, and a marginal portion having an outwardly curving arcuate side elevational shape defined by a second radius, which is greater than the first radius. The discharge orifice extends from the center portion of the exterior surface to the interior surface of the valve head to achieve easy and complete opening of the discharge orifice when the predetermined discharge pressure is applied thereto, and secure and complete closing of the discharge opening when the predetermined discharge pressure is released.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing valve for fluid product packaging, comprising a marginal valve flange, and a valve head having an orifice therein which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to a predetermined discharge pressure, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. The dispensing valve includes a substantially imperforate rolling diaphragm positioned between and interconnecting the valve flange and the valve head, which has a flexible construction which permits the valve head to shift between a retracted position on an interior side of the marginal flange for storage, and an extended position on an exterior side of the marginal flange for dispensing. When pressure in excess of the discharge pressure, is applied to the container, the valve head first shifts to the extended position, and then opens the orifice to discharge the fluid product therethrough. Upon release of the pressure, the orifice first closes to shut off the flow of fluid product therethrough, and the valve head then shifts to the retracted position for storage.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a valve, comprising a marginal valve flange, and a valve head having a marginal edge, interior and exterior sides, and an orifice extending therebetween which in response to communication with a predetermined discharge pressure, shifts to a fully open position to permit fluid flow therethrough. A connector sleeve is provided, having a resiliently flexible construction, with one end connected with the valve flange, and an opposite end connected with the valve head adjacent the marginal edge thereof, which permits the valve head to shift with respect to the marginal valve flange in a manner which causes the connector sleeve to double over and then extend rollingly, and thereby apply an outwardly directed torque to the valve head which tends to open the orifice. The valve head is configured with a plan shape which expands or dilates as the orifice is shifted to the fully open position, which expansion is resisted by the connector sleeve, so as to inwardly compress the valve head, which inward compression and torque applied to the valve head by the connector sleeve combine to resiliently maintain the orifice in the fully open position, whereby that pressure required to maintain fluid flow through the orifice is substantially less than the predetermined threshold pressure, so as to provide greater ease of dispensing and flow control.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package and associated valve for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having the dispensing valve mounted therein. The dispensing valve controls the flow of fluid product from the container, and has a marginal portion sealing about a discharge opening of the container. The valve also has a head portion including a central area with an orifice which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to a predetermined discharge pressure within the container, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure within the container, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. The valve includes a generally J-shaped connector sleeve, having a resiliently flexible construction with a first leg portion thereof connected with the marginal portion, and a second leg portion thereof connected with the head portion. The first and second leg portions are mutually oriented at an acute included angle, and join one another at an arcuate portion which facilitates movement of the head portion of the valve when dispensing product from the container.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package and associated valve for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having the dispensing valve mounted therein. The dispensing valve controls the flow of fluid product from the container, and has a marginal portion sealing about a discharge opening of the container. The valve has a head portion including a central area with an orifice which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to a predetermined discharge pressure within the container, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. The valve also has a resiliently flexible connector sleeve, including a first end portion thereof connected with the marginal portion, and a second end portion thereof connected with the head portion. The second end of the connector sleeve has an inverted J-shape which extends arcuately into the head portion to facilitate movement of the head portion of the valve when dispensing product from the container.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package and associated valve for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having the dispensing valve mounted therein. The dispensing valve controls the flow of fluid product from the container, and has a marginal portion sealing about a discharge opening of the container. The valve has a head portion including a central area with an orifice which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to a predetermined discharge pressure within the container, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. The valve also has a head portion including an exterior surface which interfaces with ambient environment and has a generally concave shape when viewed from outside the container, and interior surface which interfaces with the fluid product in the container and has a central area and a generally inclined outer portion which tapers inwardly toward the center area, such that the exterior and interior surfaces converge toward the central area of the head portion to provide a tapered construction with reduced thickness adjoining the orifice.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a dispensing package and associated valve for fluid products and the like, comprising a container having the valve mounted therein. The dispensing valve controls the flow of fluid product from the container, and has a marginal portion sealing about a discharge opening of the container. The valve has a head portion. including a central area with an orifice which opens to permit fluid flow therethrough in response to a predetermined discharge pressure within the container, and closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the predetermined discharge pressure. The head portion has an exterior surface which interfaces with ambient environment, and an interior surface which interfaces with the fluid product in the container. The exterior and interior surfaces of the head portion taper. inwardly toward the center area, such that the exterior and interior surfaces converge toward the central area of the head portion to provide a tapered construction with reduced thickness adjoining the orifice.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a dispensing package and an associated self-sealing valve which are capable of easily and neatly dispensing a wide variety of different types of fluid products. The self-sealing valve is matched with both the container and the type of fluid product to be dispensed, so as to quickly and securely seal, yet readily and fully open when the user applies modest pressure to the container. The valve includes a resiliently flexible connector sleeve which is configured to apply a torque to the valve head which assists in opening the orifice. The connector sleeve has sufficient flexibility that pressure increases in the interior of the container, such as those caused by thermal expansion, are offset by shifting the valve head on the connector sleeve, so as to alleviate excess pressure on the orifice. The connector sleeve is also configured to provide sufficient flexibility that any misalignment and/or distortion of the valve flange when attached to the associated container are not transmitted to the valve head, thereby permitting unhindered opening and closing of the orifice. The connector sleeve is also configured to provide sufficient flexibility that shock impact forces, and the like applied to the container are absorbed by shifting the valve head on the connector sleeve, so as to avoid inadvertent opening of the valve orifice. The valve is configured to provide a generally constant flow rate therethrough, even when exposed to a relatively wide range of container pressures. For those products. wherein a substantial amount of material is typically dispensed per application, the valve is configured such that once the orifice is shifted open, the amount of pressure required to maintain fluid flow through the orifice is reduced, so as to provide greater ease of operation, without sacrificing secure sealing of the valve. The valve is extremely versatile, and may be used in either top, bottom or side dispensing packages to accommodate a wide variety of different applications. The valve is very durable, while having reduced manufacturing costs, and an uncomplicated design. The overall package is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for many different proposed uses.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.